The story of Eric and Alan
by angeliki.climb
Summary: Eric Slingby is assigned to train Alan Humphries to become a successful reaper. He never expected to become so attached at the young reaper. And he never thought he would fall in love with him. But what does Alan feel for Eric? I wonder if they can overcome the difficulties presented to them and finally live their love...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric Slingy is a normal shinigami who works in the Shinigami Dispatch Society of Edinburgh. He had it all together. A good job and an amazing wife carrying his unborn daughter. One day he goes to work and as usual he is given a To Die List among with his tasks for the day. He takes a look on the list and his first 'victim' is his pregnant wife. He couldn't believe what he saw. After a long argument with his boss, he has to face the truth. He has to kill his wife and his unborn daughter. At the end of the day, Eric had finished. It was the worst day of his life. He didn't want to go home. He couldn't go home, after what he did...

It's been almost four years since that terrible day. And unfortunately for Eric, it's his wedding anniversary. He couldn't go to work so he took a day off. He felt so much pain and anger. Every year at this exact date Eric would stay home, burst into tears and turn to alcohol. And that day wasn't the exception. He was ready to start drinking until he passed out but a phone call from his boss interrupted his plans.

Eric was sitting at his couch with a beer in his hand when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eric. It's Mr. Crandall (President in the Dispatch of Edinburgh) ."

"Hey Mr. Crandall. Is something wrong? I didn't expect you to call me 'cause I have a day off..."

"Well, actually... I have to tell you something really important..."

"Ok, then. Tell me."

"You are getting transfered to the Dispatch of London."

"What? Why? For how long"

"Let me explain everything to you. Mr. Spears (President in the Dispatch of London) called me earlier and told me that he wants you specifically to be a mentor. And as far as I'm concerned, you'll be there on a regular basis."

"So you mean they want me to work for them?"

"Yes."

"And you, sir, agreed?"

"Yes."

"Great... just great... my life keeps getting worse and worse..."

"I think that's a great opportunity for you to start a new life."

"If you say so..."

The next day Eric found himself packing some of his staff and getting ready for his new life in London. He was going to leave in about a week so he wanted to be ready. He wasn't going to be alone... His big brother, Eliot, and his little sister, Juliet, were coming with him. Eliot was going to work as a professor at the Shinigami Academy and Juliet was going to study there.

After a week, Eric, among with his brother and sister, were waiting at the train station for the train that would take them to London.

"Hey Eric, are you nervous?" said Juliet.

"Well, I must admit I am kind of nervous... We are going to another country away from friends and family... It's normal to fee like this" answered Eric.

"I'm good" said Eliot.

"How can you say that?! Aren't you sad that you are going away from home and the people you love? We have to start our lives from the beginning and you are fine with it?!" yelled Eric.

"Relax, bro. I'm just saying my opinion. You don't have to yell like that" said Eliot to calm his brother.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact like that..."

"Hey, leave the small talk. The train is approaching" said Juliet.

**Author's Notes : Here's the first chapter of my story. Hope you liked it. Alan didn't apear at all in this chapter, I believe I didn't dissapoint you. He'll definately be in the next chapter, though. I'll try to post it as soon as I can because I'm busy with school stuff like so many other people. That's all I have to say. Bye bye ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived in London. It took them almost five hours journey by train but they finally arrived to their destination. Unfortunately, the journey hadn't end yet. They had to take the tube to go to Victoria station. Then they found a safe, quiet place and opened a gate to the Shinigami World. Now, the only thing they had to do was find the Dispatch. It wasn't very difficult, though. Once they arrived at the Shinigami World, it was right in front of them.

When they entered the huge building, they run into William T. Spears, luckily for them because he was the one they needed to see.

"Hello there. I'm William T. Spears, the president of this company." said William as kindly as he could. "You must be Eric Slingby. We've been expecting you. And those two must be your brother and sister."

"Hi sir. As you already guessed, I'm Eric Slingby. And yes, those are my siblings."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Juliet Slingby. They informed me that I'll be at the Academy, am I right?" Juliet said with a bright smile on her face.

"And I'm Eliot Slingby. I'll be a professor in the academy, I guess. That's what they told me." said Eliot scratching his head.

"Nice to meet both of you. And yes, they informed you correctly. I'll bring someone to take both of you to the academy. There will be someone waiting for you at the entrance and she'll tell you what you need to know. Please excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." William told them and all of a sudden he dissapeared.

A few moments later, William was back but this time he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a young man with blond hair dyed black at the bottom. He had a bright smile across his face.

"This is Ronald Knox. He is one of the officers that work at our Dispatch. He will take you and your sister to the academy." said William.

"See ya later Eric." said Eliot.

"Bye!" said Juliet and went to Ronald with Eliot following them.

"Mr. Slingby" said William to bring Eric back to reality. Everything was happening so fast he kind of lost it.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you in my office... now..."

Eric rushed to follow William. "The man is moving fast" Eric thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Wiliam's office was big and decorated in a serious but nice way. Eric thought it suited him perfectly, even though he didn't know him so well. William told him to seat and he did as he was told. They remeind silent for a few moments that seemed like ages to Eric. Finally, he was the one that broke the silence.<p>

"What do you want to tell me?" said Eric casually.

"I want to tell you a few things about your student. Of course you'll meet him as soon as possible but you need to know some things before that happens. I suppose you know I brought you here to be a mentor, right?"

"Yeah, they informed me about that. So, what about him?"

"First of all, his name is Alan Humphries. He's 18 years old and still goes to the academy. I think it's time for him to work as an officer. I know it sounds crazy, but he has great grades and amazing skills. Take a look at his file." said William and gave him Alan's file.

After taking a quick look at Alan's file, Eric handed it back and said : "I must say that you are right. The kid has potential."

"I knew you would say so. But there is something about him that concerns me." said William with a sigh.

"And what is that?" wondered Eric.

"He is very lonely and often depressed. He doesn't have many friends in the academy and I don't know if he hangs out with anyone out of school. I've never seen him happy or smiling." William took a deap breath and sighed. "Many people tried to be friends with him but he turned everyone down."

"I see... That's a problem... And you are afraid this might effect his good grades and you'll lose a very good employee, am I right?"

"Yes, that's one of my concerns too."

"Have you tried sending him to a psycologist?"

"I tried to suggest it to him but he didn't even listen to what I had to say. I'm telling you, he turns everyone down. That's why I wanted you to be his mentor. According to your file, you had worse kids than him."

Before he could continue what he was saying, Eric interrupted him.

"Indeed, I had worst kids than him but they all failed. How are you so sure that this won't happen again?"

"I know that there is such possibility but at least I want you to try."

Eric sighed. "Fine. Go on and bring him in. I want to meet him in person."

**Author's Notes : Hey readers! This is the second chapter of my story as I promised. I know I said that I would write Alan but unfortunately, I didn't. I'm so sorry about that. But at least I mentioned him. That's something, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my story. If you like it, please review or favorite or anything you want. See you at the next chapter! Bye bye ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alan was lying at his bed, his eyes facing the ceiling. He had done it again, although he promised to himself he wouldn't. He had take the pocket knife he was hiding under his pillow and he cut his wrists. It wasn't the first time. He had started this years ago, when he was little. The reason he did this? He was lonely, depressed, nobody liked him and everybody teased him. He wanted to die so badly. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly grabbed a sweater from his couch and wore it to hide his wrists. Then he opened the door.

Alan was surprised to see Ms. Spears and a man he had never seen. He wondered if he did something wrong, that's why they were here. He started to worry. All three of them remeind silent for a few minutes but Alan couldn't take it anymore.

"Hi, sir. What are you doing here?" asked Alan trying not to show that he was worried.

"Hello Alan. I'm here because I want to talk to you about something really important. May we come in?" answered William calmy.

"Yes, of course" said Alan and he let them in to his room.

It wasn't big but at least there was enough space for the three of them to sit comfortably. It was a normal room the Dispatch offered to those who studied at the academy. Alan had decorated it very nicely. It had a double bed that was covered with black seats and on it there were pillows that each one had the name of a big city, such as Rome, London, Berlin etc. There weren't many stuff on the walls. Eric noticed that on the window sill there were three flower pots, two with Erica flowers and one with red roses. Next to the one with the roses there was a stuffed rabbit with a T-shirt that wrote Rose. He found it really cute. Except the bed, there were two armchairs and a desk, probably for Alan to study, Eric thought.

Then, Eric turned his attention to Alan. He was skinny and kind of short. He had short brown hair with bangs and of course green eyes like all the shinigamis. But when Eric looked in his eyes, he saw sadness in them. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black&white stripped sweater that was a bit too big for him but looked nice on him. He constantly tried to hide his wrists pulling the sleeves of his sweater. Eric wondered why. William's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Alan, you don't need to worry. I'm not here because you did something wrong so please relax."

"If you say so..." answered Alan feeling a bit more relaxed than before. "Then, what do you want to tell me?"

"I want to introduce you Eric Slingby. He just got transeferred from Edinburgh and he'll be working here from now on."

"And what do I have to do with that?" asked Alan.

"I believe that it's time for you to work at the Dispatch. You can leave the academy and work only at the Dispatch, or continue your studies and work too. Expect if you don't want to work."

"That sounds great and I would love to work and continue my studies but I still don't understand what do I have to do with you sir" he said pointing at Eric.

Before William could answer Alan's question, Eric said : "You know it's rude to point at people, kid. Especially at your mentor."

Alan turned his attention back to William. "Is he serious?"

"Yes" answered William with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to do such a rude thing. Please take a chocolate, as an apology." said Alan giving Eric a bowl with small chocolates.

"That's ok. I didn't want to make you feel bad." he said and took a chocolate. "Thanks" he added. "It's delicious"

"Your welcome. It's belgian chocolate. I bought when I went to Belgium, this Christmas." explained Alan. "Do you want one, sir?" he added referring to William.

William denied his offer with a nod of his head and turned the conversation back to the point.

"From now on, except your classes at the academy, you will train with Mr. Slingby. When he thinks you are ready, you will give the final exam to enter the Dispatch. When that time comes, I hope you will suceed. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" answered Alan with confidence.

"Now excuse us, but we have to go. You'll meet Mr. Slingby tommorow after school to discuss further about your training. Is this ok with you?"

"I fine with that. Have a nice day!" said Alan with a small smile across his face that only Eric saw.

After the two men left, Alan layed in his bed thinking about his future. It was the first time in years he was thinking positive about something like that.

**Author's Notes : And that's the end of this chapter. I finally write Alan. I hope it turned out nicely. More chapters coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Notes : Before you read this chapter, I have something to tell you. There will be bullying. Not too much, just a little bit. I do not support bullying in any way. In fact, I was bullied at school and I know how much it hurts. Anyway, I thought it would be good to warn you.**

* * *

><p>Alan woke up the other day and did his usual morning routine. He got up, took a quick shower, dressed up, ate some breakfast and then he went to the academy. He was there in time, as always. He sat on a bench and waited for the school bell to rang so he could go to class.<p>

After a while, he saw some of his classmates coming towards him probably to tease him. So he got up and headed towards the stairs of the school building. All of a sudden he was thrown back because one of his classmates grabbed him by the neck.

"Where are you going Alan?" said the boy.

"I'm going to class" answered Alan as calmy as he could.

"But the school bell hasn't rang yet" said another boy.

"I want to leave my bag" he answered.

"Because it's too heavy for you, skinny bitch?" said the same boy.

Alan didn't answer. The boy didn't like it so he gave Alan a punch on the stomach. Alan fell on his knees from the pain. Then they started kicking him. They would have gone even further if a teacher hadn't came to stop them, thankfully for Alan. When he finally managed to get on his feet, he went to his classroom to start his lesson.

* * *

><p>Finally, school had finished for today. Now Alan had to go to the Dispatch so he could find his tutor. But luckily for him, he didn't have to. Once he went outside of school, he saw his tutor waving at him to come closer. He was standing in front of a sport car that obviously belonged to him.<p>

"Hey, Alan. I decided to come and pick you up." said Eric smiling.

"Hey. Thanks, that's very kind of you, sir." said Alan.

"You don't need to call me 'sir'. Call me Eric."

"Ok, I guess..."

"So, here's what we are gonna do today. I'll take you anywhere you want to have lunch and we'll discuss about our program. That's ok with you?"

"Sounds great but first tell me what do you want to eat so I can think of a good place."

"Well, I don't have something specific in mind but a nice small restaurant whould be good."

"Hmmm... I know the perfect place!" said Alan with excitement.

"Then get in the car" said Eric feeling as excited as Alan.

Eric had been driving for about half hour but they arrived at the restaurant Alan wanted. It was a nice small restaurant, just what Eric wanted, near Soho Square. It had greek food, so it was a great opportunity for Eric to try it. And he absolutely loved it.

They both had so much fun and plenty of time to organise their program. But unfortunately all good stuff come to an end. And by that I mean it was time for them to live and each one take their own way. Eric offered to take Alan back to the academy but Alan denied his offer saying he would take the tube. So, Eric returned home alone.

On his way back, the only thing he had in mind was Alan. The kid was so kind, gentle... but Eric had noticed the sadness in his eyes. Even though he seemed happy the time they spent together. This time he wasn't going to fail. He was going to help Alan suceed. No matter what...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : Another chapter came to an end. I hope you liked it. I'm not completely satisfied with that but anyway. I just want to mention something. I'm from Greece but I recently moved to London. The greek restaurant I mentioned exists and I go there very often. Just to let you know. And I know that this chapter may seem kind of boring but I promise the next one will be better.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The other day Alan, when he finished school, went to one of the training rooms the Dispatch had and waited for Eric. He didn't wait for long. A few minutes had passed and Alan saw Eric walking down the hall and coming to the room.

"Hey. I see you are already here. I hope you didn't wait for long." said Eric once he entered the training room.

"No, I didn't wait at all. I came a few minutes ago." answered Alan.

"Great." said Eric. "I suppose you are not very tired from school because today I'm gonna grill you hard." he added.

"Well, I'm not tired. So I guess we can begin our training." said Alan.

Soon afterwards, Alan realized what Eric ment when he said he was going to grill him hard. He barely managed to grab his training scythe before Eric took his and came at him. With a small gasp he fell to the floor.

Eric offered him a hand. "You are not going to survive in a fight with a demon if you are not prepared for the unexpected. Get up."

Alan took the offered hand and managed to get on his feet. "I didn't have time to prepare" he said.

"I don't like excuses and what you just said sounded like an excuse to me." said Eric looking at Alan with a serious look on his face. "First lesson of the day : always be on your guard. And I mean _ALWAYS."_

Alan sighed and picked up the scythe. All of sudden, Eric attacked him again and put him in a corner. Alan couldn't do anything, at least from his standpoint.

"Are you insane?" he shouted. "Do you want to kill me or something?"

"Never let your opponent the chance to put you in a corner. That's another important lesson." said Eric and sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Alan feeling completely confused.

"No, you did nothing. That's the problem. I told you to always be on your guard, didn't I? Your enemy is not going to warn you when he's going to attack you."

"But this is just an exercise" complained Alan.

"That's another excuse" said Eric taking that serious face again.

"I'm sorry... I'm not trying to find excuses..." apologized Alan.

"Don't be sorry. You just have to pay attention, that's all. Now pick up the scythe." ordered Eric.

"You are going to attack me again, aren't you?" said Alan looking at him.

"No, I'm done with that." he chuckled. "Now it's time to start training so you'll be able to handle unexpected attacks in the future." he added.

"Ok..." said Alan.

* * *

><p>After the first day of training Alan was feeling exhausted. He barely managed to take a shower and then to bed.<p>

A week had passed since Alan had started training with Eric and he had made a lot progress. His muscles loosened up a bit and he reacted better. He even learned a few new moves too! Each day he learned a little bit about Eric but he never revealed much about himself.

Everything was going great except the teasing from his classmates. Lately it had gotten even worse than before. They called him names, they tripped him in the hallways and they hit him. He tried to pretend he didn't care but the truth was it hurted him... a lot... He wasn't excited to train with Eric anymore and the Scotchman noticed that.

So one day he decided to do a small break before they continued their training and he sat down to talk with Alan.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Eric.

Alan turned his head and looked at him. "Nothing's wrong" he said and then looked away.

"I know something's wrong... you just don't want to tell me..." said Eric.

Alan didn't answer. He stayed silent for a while lost in his thoughts. He wanted to finally open up to someone but something inside him always stopped him to do so. But with Eric, it was different. The man made him so happy. After a while of thinking, Alan made his decision. He would tell Eric what bothered him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong... It's my classmates... they don't like me and they always tease me... I don't have any friends and I feel like nobody can understand me... I'm often depressed and lonely... I even harm myself sometimes... It's been like this since I was a kid... But this is enough. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend I don't care because the truth is it hurts me... a lot..." Alan didn't continue. He already said too much.

Eric couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt so sad. "Why bad things always happen to good people?" he thought to himself. He was sure there were more but Alan wasn't ready to tell him yet. He grabbed Alan and hugged him. Alan didn't react. He hugged Eric too. They stayed like this for a while.

Then Eric said : "You can go now. We're not going to continue our training. Go take a rest."

"Thank you. I really need some rest" said Alan.

"Good. Maybe I'll come by later to check on you. If you don't mind, of course" he added.

"No, I don't mind. You can come by whenever you want." answered Alan.

"Ok then" he said and left.

Alan returned to his room and layed in his bed. A few minutes passed and Alan was asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : Here is the fifth chapter. I'm satisfied with how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I won't post any new chapters for a while because I'm quite busy this time. Anyway, see ya!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eric had to report what Alan told him to William, immediatly. He bumped into William's office without even knocking and closed the door. The man seemed irritated, obviously from Eric's actions. But Eric didn't want a lecture about manners, so he got to the point right away.

"Sorry for entering without knocking but I have to to talk to you about Alan. It's important." said Eric with an apologetic look.

William took a deep breath and sighed. "What about him?"

"I just found out that he is being bullied in school. He doesn't have any friends. He is lonely, depressed... He even self-harms somethimes..." said Eric with a sad expression in his face.

"I see." said William. "We have to do something about this. Actually, you have to do something" he added.

"Why just me?"

"Because Alan is your responsibility" came William's answer.

"But I think the principal of the academy is responsible for this kind of matters..."

"In human schools, yes. In our school, there's no such rule. "

"What?! That's not fair for the students. Why don't we have this rule?" said Eric with a look of surprise.

"Because shinigamis must learn how to be independent. I know it seems unfair but that's how it is. If you want to help Alan, you have to do it on your own."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. And let me know about anything new."

"Of course" said Eric and left.

Then he headed to the academy to go and see Alan.

* * *

><p>Alan had been asleep for a while but he woke up by a knock on his door. He put his glasses, got up and opened his door. He was so happy when he saw Eric standing there.<p>

"May I come in?" said Eric smiling at the brunette.

"O-Of course..." said Alan trying not to seem nervous.

Once they both sat down, Eric said : "I brought waffles! I thought you would be hungry and I didn't know what you like so I came up with waffles..."

"You didn't have to... I must admit I'm a bit hungry... And I really like waffles..."

"Here" said Eric giving him the waffles. "Go ahead and eat" he added.

"Thank you but... I can't eat them alone... I mean, it's not right... Please have some, too! Or let me give you the money you paid!"

"You are such a good person Alan. I don't want anything, thank you. I'm here because I want to help you."

"You are already helping me improve my skills. That's your job." said Alan and Eric realized he was confused.

"No, that's not what I mean. Now that you told me what you are going through, as your mentor I want to help you. I care about you Alan. You are not just a student to me, you are also a friend."

Alan didn't know what to say or what to do. Eric spared him the trouble. He took him in his arms and kissed him. The Scotchman's lips were warm and seductive against his own. Eric's arms went around Alan's waist and pulled him closer. Suddenly, Eric stopped and took Alan off of his lap and looked at him.

"Alan... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this... You are just so cute, I didn't know what I was doing... I'm sorry..."

Eric knew exactly what he was doing. For a while now, he had started to think he had a crush on Alan but now he was sure it was true. Coming up to his student like that wasn't his style and of course it was against the rules.

"It's alright. It's not only your fault. I didn't try to stop you, so that makes it my fault too..."

"No, you didn't do anything. It was me. And I'm deeply sorry about this..."

"Relax, I won't report you or anything..." said Alan to calm Eric.

"Thank you... I better go now. Get plenty of sleep. See you tommorow." said Eric. Then he got up and left.

When Eric left, Alan remained in his sit for a few moments and then layed in his bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Eric and what happened. Although Alan didn't want to admit it, he liked the fact that Eric kissed him. "Maybe I have a crush on him... No, definately not..." he thought to himself. After a while of deep thinking, he realized that he may had a small crush on Eric. And with that thought in his mind, Alan fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : Sorry for not posting any new chapters for a week now. I was really busy lately and I didn't know what to write... Anyway, that was the sixth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next two weeks went by normal. Eric and Alan continued their training and never mention what happened between the two of them. Everything was normal, for Alan at least. He had completely forgot about their kiss but Eric couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time he looked at Alan he wanted to kiss him so badly. He had to admit it, he had a crush on Alan.

One day, Eric was waiting for Alan at the training room as usual but he didn't show up. He was worried so he went to William to ask him if he knew anything.

Eric knocked on the door and waited. "Come in" he heard William's voice calling him.

"Hello Mr. Slingby. I didn't expect you. I thought you had a training lesson with Alan Humphries, am I correct?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet at the training room as usual but he didn't show up."

"Well, that's strange. It's not his style not showing up at lessons. If he had anything else to do, he would inform you or at least someone."

"He didn't told me anything. Do you think something happened?"

"It is possible. Why don't you go and check on him?"

"What if he's not in his room?"

"If you don't find him, inform me right away and I'll see what I can do."

"Yes, sir." said Eric and left to go and check on Alan.

When he arrived at the dormitories he rushed towards Alan's room. He banged against the door to let Alan know he was here but he didn't hear anything from the other side so he banged again. The door opened on it's own and Eric stepped inside looking around for Alan. Closing the door behind him he walked further into the room. Hearing something from the bathroom he quickly opened the door to face Alan laying on the floor, blood dripping from his arms.

"Alan!" shouted Eric in panic. Quickly he grabbed him and hold him close. His face was pale and he could barely breath. "Alan, can you hear me?" he said but Alan didn't respond. Seeing that the blood was coming from his hands, Eric thought Alan started self-harming again. He slid up Alan's shirt sleeve he froze on what he saw. The blood was coming from markings in Alan's hands and Eric knew those markings very well. It was from the Thorns of Death. Alan was sick.

He took a towel and wrapped it around Alan's markings to stop the bleeding. Then he lifted him up and carefully placed him in his bed to let him rest.

* * *

><p>Eric sat on a small couch and looked at Alan's face. He looked so peaceful and calm. Eric couldn't resist. He leaned closer to Alan and gave him a quick kiss on the lips but then he realized Alan was awake.<p>

"Sorry about that..." he said blushing a little.

"It's alright" said the brunette. "Why are you here?" asked Alan looking kind of confused.

"Well, I was waiting for you at the training room but you didn't show up. So I came to check on you. I knocked on your door but you didn't answer. Luckily, it was open. I went in and I saw you laying on the bathroom floor and blood everywhere."

"So you know..." said Alan trying to hide his face.

"Yes, I know you are sick Alan. Why didn't you mention it?"

"I didn't want anyone to know about this! Nobody cares about me so if they knew, they would feel sorry for me and pretend they care just because I'm sick. I don't want anyone to pity me." he stopped and burst into tears.

"Oh Alan. Don't cry, I don't like seeing you sad. I care about you. I love you."

Alan stopped crying and looked at Eric. "Did you just say you love me?"

At that moment Eric realised what he said. "Oh my, what the hell did I just say?! What am I supposed to do now?" he thought to himself.

"Ummm... Yeah, I said I love you because it's the truth Alan. I truly love you. I know that it's not right because you are my student but I just can't help it. You are so damn cute." he brought Alan closer and kissed him.

It was a long passionate kiss. Alan didn't stop Eric. He wanted this too.

After they stopped kissing, Eric asked Alan : "What do you feel about me?"

That was a bit of a shock for Alan. He really didn't know what to answer. They stayed silent for some time.

"You don't need to answer me right now, take your time." said Eric.

"OK... thank you, for everything." said Alan a brief smile across his face.

"Your welcome, sweetie. I better go now. Take plenty of rest, OK?"

"OK... I'll see you tommorow then."

"Let's meet outside your room just in case."

"That's fine by me."

"Geat. Goodbye Alan." said Eric and gave Alan a small kiss. The small reaper blushed.

Eric returned to his house and slept peacefully thinking of Alan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : Here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry for my absence. I'll try to update as soon as possible. READ &amp; REVIEW<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alan didn't sleep at all that night. His mind was busy thinking of Eric. He was so happy that Eric felt the same as he did. But deep inside he wished Eric didn't give a damn about him. If he told Eric his true feelings, they would both be happy but when Alan would eventually die, Eric would be sad... And the last thing Alan ever wanted was to make Eric sad... On the other hand, if he rejected him, Eric would be sad and when Alan would die he would be even more sad... So what was he supposed to do?

He was ready to give up but then he remembered something. He remembered an advice his sister had told him when he was very young.

"Alan, if you ever have a problem and you can't find the right thing to do, always follow what your heart wants." that's what she had said.

"I guess I should follow my heart then" he thought. "I should go and tell Eric how much I love him. Right sis?" he said while looking at a picture of his beloved sister.

* * *

><p>Eric woke up in the morning feeling quite well because... it was finally Sunday! Which means no work!<p>

After taking a quick shower he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast but he heard a knock on his door. He rushed to open and see who it was.

"Alan?!" said Eric surprised to see the brunette on his door.

"Hey. Sorry for coming without telling you but I really wanted to see you."

"No, it's OK. Please, come in." he said going to the side to let Alan in. "My house is a bit of a mess... Sorry about that... I was ready to prepare breakfast, you can wait in the living room."

"I can help you." offered Alan.

"No, you are a guest. You are not going to do anything."

"Fine..." said Alan. He didn't insist because he knew Eric was too stubborn and he would never let him help. But he liked the fact that Eric didn't want him to get tired or anything. So he went at the living room and sat at a couch waiting for Eric.

Almost half and hour had passed and Eric finally finished making the perfect breakfast for him and Alan.

"Breakfast's ready!" said Eric referring to Alan to come.

Alan rushed to the kitchen and he was shocked. Eric had made pancakes, waffles, fresh orange juice, fried eggs, boiled eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, tea, sausages... Anything he could possibly want. He even had a variety of biscuits.

"Eric, this is amazing! You didn't have to prepare all this..."

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's eat."

They ate quietly without speaking much. Once they finished, Alan told Eric : "I need to talk to you"

"Sure. What is it?" asked Eric anxiously.

"It's about what you said. You said you love me. Is it true?"

Eric moved closer to Alan and looked at his face. "Of course it is true" he said and leaned over to give Alan a kiss but Alan turned away.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because... I love you too..." said Alan not looking at Eric so he didn't see his blush.

Eric didn't want to ruin the moment so he didn't say anything. He was so happy that Alan felt the same. He put Alan on his lap and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Alan couldn't explain what he felt, being this close to Eric and feeling his lips on his own. For the first time in his life he was grateful. For having such a great person in his life.

Eric got up having Alan in his arms, never taking his lips from his, went to the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : Here's another chapter. Sorry for keeping you wait. I won't post any new chapters soon because I'm really busy with school and health problems. Read &amp; Review please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric woke up the next morning realizing he was at Alan's room but Alan wasn't there. He looked at the bed he was laying and he saw a note.

The note wrote : _Everyone, even I, know that we can't be together. But that doesn't mean I don't dream about the way your lips would taste and the way your hands would feel on mine. Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I don't constantly think about what it would feel like if we were._

Eric didn't understand any of this. He turned the note and he continued reading : _I left for school. I want you to leave as soon as you can and forget about yesterday. We will both continue our lives like nothing happened between us. And nobody will ever know. Please do this for me. I'll see you later. Alan ~_

Then he remembered. Alan haad told him that he loves him and then... But why did he left this note if he loved him? It was all a lie? No, Alan would never do something like that. Then what? "I have to talk to him" thought Eric.

* * *

><p>When Alan finished school, he didn't went to meet Eric at the training room right away. He wanted to go and check his mail. As usual, some of his classmates had send him notes saying "Why don't you kill yourself?" or "Do us a favour and die". He immediately thrown the notes at the garbage. He didn't care, not anymore. Then he headed towards the training room.<p>

Eric was already there, waiting for him. "Hey" Eric greeted the brunette.

Alan didn't respond. He just sat at a chair he found in the room. Eric took another one and went closer to Alan. He seemed kind of sick. He was pale and he looked like he was going to collapse in any minute.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't seem very good..." he asked.

"I'm fine" Alan answered. Eric knew he was lying. But he had to talk to him so he ignored Alan's condition.

"OK, if you say so... Anyway, I want to talk to you. And we both know about what."

"I understand. Please tell me what you want." said Alan calmy.

"You first tell me you love me and then you push me away. I don't understand this at all and honestly, I don't like it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but you have to understand that I have my reasons and I can't tell you. What I did was wrong, I know. It's my fault, not yours. So you don't need to feel bad. Let's forget about this and pretend nothing ever happened. It would be the best thing to do."

"No Alan, I can't forget about this. I love you, why can't you understand this? You are the best thing that has happened to me in years, I can't lose you. If you love me too, then I know we can find our way through all the problems."

"I love you Eric, but this doesn't solve anything. It just makes everything worse. So try to forget about me, tell to William that you can't be my mentor anymore and stay away from me."

"Why do you want me to do that? I have the right to know so please explain yourself."

Alan sighed. "You are right. I have to explain everything to you. OK then, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>"I was born in Birmingham. Ever since I was a kid, I was always alone. My parents were very busy with our family company and my sister and brother had their own friends. When I was three years old, I was diagnosed with the Thorns of Death and two years later my parents were killed by a demon. I was five years old. My siblings couldn't take care of me so I was taken at an orpanage in London. The years I stayed there were a living hell for me. I had no friends and everyone teased me. I started self harming. When I turned twelve, my sister came and took me back in my hometown were I spent my teen years. Those years were awful too. I started smoking, I still do, and drugs. I wanted to die. One day, I decided to come back in London and work at the Dispatch. First I had to graduate from the Academy. Here I am now. The day I met you was the most important day of my life. I finally found love and friendship. But lately I've been thinking. Even though we both feel the same way for each other we can't be together. Because I'm dying. And eventually you are going to be sad, and I definately don't want that. That's why I tried to push you away, but I guess I can't. I love you so much Eric. Never forget that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : I am really sorry for not updating my story sooner. School is very tiring. And I'm currently facing some health problems so... Anyway, a few words for this chapter. Here we have a look at Alan's past and personal thoughts and feelings. I hope you enjoyed it. New chapter coming soon! I hope...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eric was shocked from what he heard. Alan finally opened up and told him about his past. But it wasn't as good as Eric had imagined. Actually, it was terrible. He felt the need to grab the brunette and tell him that everything is ok. However, he didn't do so. Instead he remained silent, waiting for Alan to say something.

"That's all I have to say" said Alan after a long silence.

"I see" came Eric's reply. "Why am I acting so cold?" he thought.

He couldn't hold himself any longer. He went closer to Alan and kissed him. Surprisingly for Eric, Alan didn't try to stop him. He just enjoyed the moment.

Then Eric let go of Alan's lips. He hold his hand into his own and told him : "I love you Alan and you know it. I'll never leave you no matter what. Everything's going to be ok in the end, wait and you'll see".

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, William called Eric in his office to talk, obviously, about Alan.<p>

"I have something very important to tell you so listen carefully" said William adjusting his glasses.

"Ok..." said the Scotch feeling kind of nervous.

"I believe Alan is ready to finally pass the entrance exam and start working at the company"

Eric almost split his coffee. "What?!" he said.

"I don't understand your surprise"

"He is definitely not ready. He needs more training and..."

William didn't let him finish his sentence. "I said he's ready" he said and gave Eric a folder.

Eric opened the folder. "Are you f*****g kidding me?! He can't do this mission!"

"Yes he can and he'll do it. Conversation is over."

Eric left William's office with a sad and worried look across his face...

* * *

><p>"Alan, wake up"<p>

It was 2.00 in the morning when Alan heard his mentor's voice and got up.

"Eric, it's 2.00 a.m.! What do you want?" he said nagging.

"Get dressed quickly. We have to go."

"But why?" Alan continued nagging.

"I'll tell you on the way"

Alan did as he was told. Then, Eric put him in a car and they left.

"So, where are we going?"

"To your first mission"

"What?!" Alan was shocked. What did Eric mean by that?

"I mean that me and William think you are ready to pass your final exam and be a member of the company. Don't worry, I checked the mission you are given and it's nothing difficult. I'm sure you can manage." said Eric looking over at Alan smiling.

The brunette blushed. "If you say so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : Have a nice month everyone! Here's another chapter. I know it took me really long to post it. Sorry about that. I was going to write about Alan's mission on this chapter but you'll see on the next one. Please Read&amp;Review<strong>

**That's a message to a French reader that left a review : ****Bonjour et merci pour la lecture et l'examen de mon histoire! Je sais que ce est un peu triste mais je promets que ce sera obtenir plus heureux à la fin!**


End file.
